


和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第六辆车-Car No.6

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night
Summary: 今天是奶油PLAY！是我还没有310的术狗狗QUQ！有口交请注意！





	和库丘林为爱鼓掌的第六辆车-Car No.6

[滴滴滴！是真的在高铁上手机码出来的高速车！]  
\----一脚油门----打卡上车----坐稳扶好----

回到家中，一片漆黑中突然出现的人影成功把你吓了一跳。

“库丘林！”你捂着胸口安抚着咚咚乱跳的心脏，“你吓到我了！”

“大概因为小姑娘你太容易被吓到了？”

借着微弱的光茫瞥见散落在肩头的头发，你更加气鼓鼓地开了口。

“最近总说有什么入室绑架案件啊！进门灯也没开吓死我了…”

Caster揉了揉你已经有些凌乱的头发。

“小姑娘不要自己吓自己，不是约好了今晚我来陪你嘛。”

说着，从身后掏出一瓶鲜奶油晃了晃的Caster将你搂进怀里揉捏起来。

“我一直想试试这个，你懂的，成年之后。”

黑暗掩盖了Caster的脸庞，但男人手上的动作却带着急于享受的迫不及待，不同于往常的游刃有余，没有等待你答复的男人将手指上的奶油擦在你的嘴唇上，强势地吻了上来。

“唔......”甜腻的奶油在彼此的味蕾上炸开，柔软的唇舌交缠在一起，扣在你脑后的手带着温柔却不可抗拒的力度，直到口中只剩下带着甜味的津液才意犹未尽地将你放开。

“太甜了......”红着脸的你假装抱怨着，眼前的Caster回味一般舔着尖锐的犬齿，举起罐子挤出一团洁白蓬松的奶油置于手指上，轻柔地抹在同样洁白柔软的胸脯上。

还带着冰凉温度的奶油点燃的欲望却如此炙热，Caster借着窗外微弱的月光打量着赤身裸体等待品尝的你，柔软的唇覆盖上你的肌肤，舌尖灵巧地在乳尖上打着转，一阵酥麻冲上你的脑海，轻轻的喘息声从微微开合的唇中透出，撩拨得男人变本加厉地用粗糙的舌面去挤压引发电流的那一点凸起。

愈发混沌的大脑里理智已经消失殆尽，下意识挺起的胸口只是把更多皮肤送入男人的口中。

哪怕没有灯光，你动情的举动也让库丘林吞咽起了口水，咕咚的声音随着喉结的上下滚动在安静的卧室里。

挤出又一团奶油的库丘林将手指凑到你微张的嘴边，睁着迷蒙的眼睛，你乖巧地伸出舌头舔了舔，被慢慢向上收回的手指勾引得慢慢挺直了原本窝在男人身前的腰肢，诱人的曲线显露的愈发彻底，哪怕是见多识广的库丘林也被眼前的你有些晃的愣神。

小巧的舌尖卷起男人指节上小团的奶油送进嘴里，你被迫仰起头去够那故意举高的手指，鲜红的唇沾着没能完全吃进的奶油，借着昏暗的月光，让库丘林想起了上次你跪在床上吞吐着他的性器的情形。

指尖的奶油终于被舔舐得七七八八，早已等不急的Caster将自己的衣服扯下，挤出奶油胡乱抹上自己的柱身，戳到跪在床上的你的嘴边。

意图不能够再明显了。

“可得舔干净啊小姑娘。”蛊惑的声音像是春药一般将你勾引进情欲的深渊。

粗大的肉棒撞得你口腔发酸，混合着甜水的液体从打开的嘴角流出，用舌面艰难清理着奶油的你被偶尔的顶动逼出呜咽，可怜巴巴地抬眼瞄着精壮的男人，手指爱抚着吊在外面的囊袋，像是祈求着库丘林快点将你按在床上好好的操弄一番。

口中的甜味已经慢慢被一种咸腥味取代，但摁着你后脑勺的男人完全没有将性器抽出狠狠贯穿你下面饥饿的小嘴的意思，反而扣住你前后挺动了起来。

一股咸腥的液体伴随着男人的喘息喷射在你嘴里，抽出性器的Caster强行合上了你的下颌，咕咚一声吞下白浊液体的你剧烈呼吸起来，不知道是没能吞下的奶油还是精液留在嘴角，伴随着喘息声将着库丘林最后的理智也烧却了。

流着熟透的汁水的甬道早已准备好被爱抚，但今天似乎是坚持要将奶油和精液填满你两张小嘴的库丘林还是掐着你的腿将一团奶油捅进了湿热的甬道，白色的奶油随着手指的抽动被带进带出，糊在被手指撑开的下体上，额外细腻的触感和穴口的风光让红色的眸子愈发暗了下来。

之后还要用精液把你填得更加满溢的想法不受控制地在Caster的心里疯狂滋长。

将肉棒顶进你身体深处时，满足的叹息同时从你和他的口中溢出，积蓄的情欲终于找到了一个出口，和下身的爱液一样汹涌地往外涌，堵都堵不住。

想要遮住自己燥热脸庞的双手被禁锢在头顶，还带着甜味的手指伸进你的嘴里搅动着，让你无法将任何一声甜腻的呻吟压在嘴里。瘫软在床上的你声音里带上了娇嗔的味道。

“汪酱坏.....啊.......”

下身重重的几下顶弄把你后续的话语逼成了悠长的呻吟，饱胀的快感在小腹乱窜，相连的部位被淌出的液体混合着之前涂上的奶油覆盖着，每一次摩擦都蹭出一片滑腻，你红透了脸，努力不去想自己的下体已经被捣弄成了什么样子，竟然生出对今天不开灯的感激。

男人的手贪婪地抚摸着你柔软的身体，膝盖死死地抵着你不知是要夹紧还是要打开的双腿，粗长的性器不知疲倦地将你一次又一次钉在欲望的深渊里，模模糊糊的呻吟将卧室呢空气都染成了色情的味道。

一次又一次碾过已经滑腻不堪的肉壁，抵着最深处娇嫩的花芯研磨的Caster在你身上来回冲撞着，迷乱的情欲翻滚在男人的眼睛里。尖锐的快感逼得你尖叫着绞紧了肉穴，止不住地绷紧了身体颤抖起来。

往常会耐心享受这种被动的按摩的Caster今天反常地没有停下，还没有从高潮中缓过神的甬道正是酸麻的时候，被毫不减缓的抽送鞭挞得直流水，生理性的泪水模糊了你的视线，连呼吸都变得困难起来。

“Caster......不行了...唔！...嗯...求...”甬道只能下意识地随着抽插的动作一下下地收缩着，甜腻的哀叫被一次次插到最深的性器顶出。Caster变本加厉地将奶油涂在你平坦的小腹上，配合着抽动的频率一下下按压着。

过于刺激的快乐让你神智都混沌了，像是陷入发情期的野兽一般哭嚷着淫荡的哀求，被塞得太满的甬道在不断的摩擦里已经被干得有些发肿，过于漫长的抽插让你已经不知道自己所感受到的是快乐还是痛苦。

恍惚间，你好像听到Caster说着什么，但你已经不会回应了，哪怕是Caster最后狠狠地顶开宫口将液体喷射在内，也只换来你的一阵痉挛和带着哭腔的闷哼。

见你已经昏睡过去的Caster伸出手指在被操干得无法闭合的甬道里搅弄了几下，温热的白浊液体争先恐后地涌了出来。

走到浴室拿热毛巾的Caster盯着自己身上几处新鲜的瘀伤。

“呵，毛都没长齐的小子也想来抢食。”

恨恨地将上衣穿上的男人捞起毛巾，耐心地清理起你下体一塌糊涂的狼藉。

“睡吧。”


End file.
